


Starving

by happily_missy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come play, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Grinding, I'd apologize but I'm not sorry, Liam is kind of a cock slut, M/M, PWP, Shameless Zayn body worship, Smut, chapter one was a drabble, chapter two is cause everyone was mad at how I ended chapter one, handjobs, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Liam spots Zayn at a club and their connection is immediate.The title is from the song Starving by Hailee Steinfield





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a shit drabble for Julia in our WhatsApp convo and cause I'm trash I decided to edit it and post it here. 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it. Means so much <3

Liam saw him from across the club, leaning against the wall, arms folded, face set. The beautiful man looked as if he didn't want to be there in slightest, but Liam was glad he was ... he was  _ gorgeous _ . Wait that didn't seem like the right word. It wasn't enough. He was pretty, but tough, and there was this fire in his stance that Liam couldn’t put his finger on. His face was all angles and perfect skin. The club was dimly lit and filled with people dancing and drinking, but Liam could see his eyes shining even from this distance. He looked like he cared a lot about his appearance but also like he just rolled out of bed, everything being effortless. He had half his head shaved, making his raven black hair flop into his face, paired tight black skinny jeans that made Liam's own jeans feel tighter on his body, and a thin white t shirt that showed all the ink splashed on his collar bones. Everything about this guy made Liam burn and want to press himself against him. Push his thigh between the man’s legs and make his indifferent face turn into that of a whimper, his name on his lips.

Liam was gone for him and it had only been a few seconds.

Then he looked up at him, the man, he looked at Liam with those shining eyes and Liam couldn't move. Liam was a solid man, fit and commanding but with one look from this angelic siren he was rendered useless. The man cocked his head to the side, looking him up and down and a small smirk crept on his stunning face lighting Liam on fire. 

Liam must look stupid, just standing near the bar, staring so openly at him, but he didn't fucking care, not now that the man was smiling and nodding his head to him. 

An invitation.

Liam took one last gulp of his rum and coke and left it on the bar. He figured might he need the extra courage, the man seemed smaller than him but Liam was most definitely succumbing to his every wish … wishes he hoped to hear from panting lips attached to a trembling body underneath him.

Liam took a deep breath and walked over to him. He made quick strides of the dance floor, moving fluidly in and out of dancing crowd, finally arriving in front of the man in question; he was an Adonis of the highest order. If Liam thought had been attracted to him 5 minutes ago it was nothing to volcano of desire that had erupted in him at this sudden proximity.

Throwing caution to the wind Liam stepped into his space, his breath catching in his throat as he saw how much smaller the man was in comparison to him. They were almost the same height but the other man was so slight, seemingly strung together with tight muscles and tattoos, and Liam wanted to lick every inch of him.

"I'm Liam." He whispered, lips catching on his ear and he felt the boy tremble ever so slightly, their bodies almost touching, but not yet. The man took a delicate hand to Liam's face and turned his lips to Liam's own ear.

"I’m Zayn," Zayn’s voice was honey laced with danger and Liam wanted to hear him moan and shout  _ Liam yes fuck _ , hear it echo around his bedroom as he was fucking him into his mattress. Zayn then pulled Liam's face eye level to his and smiled up at him, a wicked grin on his face, "Wanna dance, Liam?"

Without waiting for an answer Zayn took Liam's hand in his own and Liam inhaled in a quick breath, stunned at how soft his hands were; an unexpected surprise in comparison to Zayn’s callous exterior. Zayn lead them to the middle of the dance floor, and without any pretense turned around and pushed his back flush against Liam's hard chest, placing both of Liam's hands on his waist and began dancing.

Liam immediately melted against Zayn, his body craving every touch and movement Zayn was willing to give him. Liam could hear a song thrumming through the floor into his ears,  _ I just wanna watch you when you take it off _ and that's exactly what he wanted. Wanted to watch Zayn take everything off and just be open and naked waiting for him, spread out and begging. Wanted to make this man who could have anyone on his knees panting for him.

Liam danced with Zayn, their bodies moving seamlessly together and the heat they created could've started a fire. Liam gripped Zayn’s hips tightly, grinding against him, causing the smaller man to lean his head back and bring hand up to thread through Liam's short hair at the back of his neck. Zayn pushed back against him, and Liam could feel himself getting hard already but he didn't care, not now that the unattainable was his.

Liam took advantage of Zayn’s exposed neck, practically gifted wrapped for him, and he attached his lips to Zayn’s pulse point.  _ Oh god _ , this was actual heaven Liam was sure of it and he felt rather than heard Zayn moan as he kissed up and down his neck, leaving little bites here and there, promises for later things. Zayn responded by wasting no time, turning around in Liam's arms, and crashing his mouth against Liam's. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, pulling him impossibly closer as their mouths explored each other.

_ I didn’t know that I was starving till I tasted you,  _ a new song pumped through Liam’s ears and he felt the words ring an incredible amount of truth as his lips glided over Zayn’s. That this was the first real thing he had ever experience in his life. Kissing Zayn, feeling his stubble rub against his cheek, his plump lips, his hands creating fire all along Liam’s skin.  _ By the way you do things to my body … I didn’t know that I was starving till tasted you. _

Everything was hot and wet and Liam wasn't able to catch his breath so he sufficed instead to steal Zayn’s, opening his mouth wider and letting his tongue have his way with him. Liam could feel Zayn’s hard cock pressing against his jeans and the contact made him moan into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn took Liam's full bottom and bit and sucked leaving Liam panting mess. His hands were everywhere, trying to feel and experience every part of Zayn as he could all while Zayn was still wrapping himself around him, hands in Liam's hair, making his body a permanent fixture against Liam.

Zayn broke their lips apart just enough to travel to Liam's ear and he spoke, voice hot and breathy, "where do you wanna fuck me, yours or mine?"

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally just porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Julia cause I wrote this drabble for her and most of the kinks are for her and she betas all my stuff and puts up with how annoying I am.   
> THANK YOU BABE

Liam couldn’t breathe. Zayn was pushing him up against the door to his apartment, kissing him so filthily that he couldn’t think to get his keys, not with Zayn’s tongue fucking into his mouth.

“Shit … Ahhh, gotta … I gotta get my keys.” Liam was panting against Zayn’s lips, he could feel the other boy grinning against him, and then Zayn pushed his own smaller hand into Liam’s pocket, searching for the keys himself.

“Do I make you nervous, Liam?” Zayn whispered cockily into his ear and Liam shivered against him as Zayn’s hand moved to his other pockets, continuing to look for the missing keys while also succeeding at driving Liam absolutely crazy. Zayn’s hand should not be this close to hard cock while they were still in public for fuck sake. 

“Maybe, but,” Liam said, regaining control and ghosting his lips over Zayn’s, his words a whispered breath against Zayn’s mouth. He then flipped them around easily, wasting no time as he pinned Zayn’s small frame against the door as he pressed his thigh in between Zayn’s legs, hard and forceful. 

“Fuck my life,” Zayn moaned and Liam watched as Zayn’s eyes shut tight and he knocked his head back against the door, the pleasure obviously too much. 

“That’s what I thought.” Liam said, a smirk on his face as he appreciated the effect he was having on the fucking perfect creature in front of him. Zayn had stopped groping Liam, or “looking for his keys” as he was pretending, and so now Liam could actually do it himself. Finding them easily, now that he was in control of the situation, he took them out of his pocket with a smile as he looked up at Zayn. 

Liam dangled the keys in front of Zayn’s eyes, the heat between them almost unbearable at this point, and Zayn just stared at him with so much fire in his eyes Liam thought was going to set the complex ablaze. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re gonna have to beg me to carry you home,” Liam said, inching closer to Zayn, voice raw and low.

Zayn’s only response was a small  _ good  _ under his breath _ ,  _ as he moved aside for Liam to unlock the door. Liam opened it with deft fingers and without warning Zayn was crowding behind him forcefully, pushing him into the apartment as if it was own. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and bit once at his neck, as if to claim him.

“Get on your knees, Liam,” Zayn said, kicking the door shut behind them. Liam turned around instinctively in Zayn’s arms, and saw that he was still looking at him, licking his lips and gesturing with his eyes for Liam to kneel in front of him, as if he were a king. 

If it were anyone else Liam would’ve laughed, told them off for being so fucking arrogant, but with Zayn. God, he  _ was  _ a king, and Liam actually felt grateful as he slid to the floor in front him. He was rewarded instantly by Zayn running his soft fingers through Liam’s short hair and Liam practically purred at his touch. 

“Want me to suck you off, open you up and get you all ready for my cock?” Liam said, his mouth teasing Zayn as he began to unbutton Zayn’s jeans with his teeth. They button came loose with a pop and Liam smiled up at him. 

“Fuck yes, just like that baby,” Zayn praised, and he just leaned back against the door, waiting and ready for Liam.

Liam stopped for a moment, resting his hands on Zayn’s thighs, gripping into him, making sure he was real, that this was happening. He just to looked up at Zayn in awe, really, because the fact that he was here was amazing. The fact Zayn had chosen him, said yes to coming home with him, was hard in his jeans for  _ him _ ; it was just a lot. 

Liam knew he himself was fit and everything, but there was just no comparison when it came to the man in front of him. And so he just appreciated Zayn, because  _ oh my god _ . He was so gorgeous, achingly so and Liam hated even using that word cause he knew it was going to wear out, but Zayn really was absolutely stunning. He was unlike anyone Liam had ever seen before in his life, celebrities included. 

Liam was intoxicated by him. Everything from his tattoos, to his perfect nose, his pouty lips, and incredible cheekbones, his jet black hair, and nimble fingers that Liam wanted all over his body. 

Zayn must be used to this, being drunk in the way Liam was doing very obviously, because Zayn just looked lazily back at him, no shame, just understanding almost, as he played softly with Liam’s hair.

Zayn was Liam’s new drug and he was already addicted.  He nuzzled his nose against Zayn’s thigh and then began mouthing at his crotch through his jeans. They were so tight that Liam could get a good idea of what his cock felt like and _ christ why weren’t Zayn’s pants down yet _ ? 

“I want you in my mouth so is bad,” Liam said biting his lip, and he brought his large hands up to Zayn’s already unbuttoned jeans, pulled the zipper down and then with one swift tug brought his pants and boxers down.

“Fuck, yes,” Liam whispered and before Zayn could respond Liam’s mouth was on him, turning Zayn’s no doubt witty retort into an aborted noise. 

_ Yes, baby, moan for me. _

Liam was in heaven. He really loves sucking cock, enjoyed being on his knees and seeming submissive but actually being in control, making the man he was servicing tremble by just his mouth and hands. It gave him such a high. But this, this was something else entirely because at was if Zayn was giving him a gift. 

Liam sucked and licked at the head, swirling his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks, and he could feel Zayn’s thighs shake against him. He was good that this, he knew it, but it gave him so much satisfaction to know that Zayn was liking it … fuck he was gonna ruin this boy, he had to, it was sole mission in life right now. He couldn’t wait. He swallowed the precum already leaking out from the tip, pumping Zayn’s length with one hand while holding his hip steady with the other. This was his show, and god he was loving it.

Liam took Zayn all the way in, all the way to the back of his throat and it burned and made tears well up in his eyes but he craved it, what he loved better though was when Zayn brought both his hands up almost instinctively and roughly threaded them into Liam’s short hair and then pushed himself even further into Liam.

Zayn’s hips stuttered as he mumbled and almost incoherent  _ I’m sorry,  _ but Liam just looked up at him, his eyes locking with Zayn’s and he just nodded, smiling around his cock. Zayn smirked back at him, almost cocky, almost grateful and then he began to fuck Liam’s mouth. 

Liam couldn’t speak but his brain was shouting out slurs of  _ shit yes fuck Zayn, harder, deeper, more …  _ as Zayn held onto his face and just pounded into him. Liam swore that Zayn could read his mind because Zayn seemingly replied to his thoughts with, “you want more, huh, Liam? Want it harder? You think you can take it?” And Liam just nodded, begging as he opened his jaw even more, making his muscles slack to take all that Zayn had to offer. Zayn’s dick was hot and heavy in his mouth, and Liam could feel the thick vein of Zayn’s cock pulsing against his tongue as spit dribbled out of his mouth. 

“Do I taste good, babe?” Zayn said, as he took his thumb and wiped the spit and precome escaping from Liam’s lips and he sucked on it, “yea, yea I do. Doing so good, babe, taking my cock so well.”

Liam pulled off of Zayn’s dick with a noisy pop and pushed a hand on Zayn’s hip to still him. He pressed down on his own erection and moaned cause fuck he needed that, but more importantly he needed to focus. “Don’t come now,” He ordered Zayn. 

“What?” Zayn was breathless and taken aback by the demand, thumb still in his mouth.

“Don’t come now,” Liam said as he stood up and pressed his chest against Zayn’s, “because I want to spread you out on my bed, open you up, eat you out, and then you make come. How does that sound, babe?” 

“Shit … yea, ok … yea,” Zayn said, his eyes were wide and he sounded foggy from Liam’s words. Liam just kissed him, delighted at his effect on this guy and surprised, in truth, at his own daring. His mouth was still wet from Zayn’s assault and it felt good to make Zayn taste himself. He fucked his tongue roughly into Zayn’s mouth, pressing his whole body into him, placing his hands on the boys perfect face and just … he felt overwhelmed, but this wasn’t the time to be a fucking pansy. He had shit to do. He pulled up Zayn’s pants, but left them undone, for later.

“Follow me,” Liam said, giving Zayn one last kiss as he took his hand and they finally left the fucking hallway.

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Zayn said, but Liam could hear the smile in his voice, and he was just as excited; the anticipation was mounting for the both of them. Liam was definitely glad he decided to actually leave his place for once and go out, because wow ...

They walked through his apartment, which was dimly lit by the kitchen light, and Zayn kept coming behind him, pressing himself against Liam, giggling into his ear. 

“Only cause I know you’re gonna thank me,” Liam said, turning around and bringing Zayn into his arms, wrapping around his small frame with ease, and connecting their mouths again because he couldn’t stop kissing him. 

“God I’m so happy I came home with you,” Zayn said against his lips and his words made Liam’s heart jump in his chest. 

“Yea?” He said, hoping not to sound to shocked, but at the same time, Zayn had to know what he looked like and the attention he demanded. Had to know that Liam was the lucky one here. 

“Definitely.” Zayn said, and he pushed Liam through the doorway of Liam’s bedroom, moonlight shining through the large windows bathing the room with the perfect about of light, and he lead them both to Liam’s large, inviting bed. 

Zayn pressed on Liam’s chest and pushed him down on the bed, and Liam could see, as he scooted to rest his head against the headboard, that Zayn was actually serious. “When I saw you at the club, fuck you looked so hot and … I just knew immediately that I wanted you to ruin me. Fuck, Liam, you’re sexy. Just  _ look at you. _ ”

“You’re gonna make me blush and I’m not even naked yet,” Liam laughed at Zayn who was standing at the edge of the bed just watching him, but Liam couldn’t think anymore because Zayn was moving towards him, crawling up the bed over him. His eyes were blown wide and shining, and his lip was curled up on a knowing smile as he hovered over him. 

Liam died right there on the bed. Because no one should be this sexy, and Liam wasn’t gonna make it. 

Zayn stopped just as he was straddling Liam’s waist and he took his shirt off and Liam gasped, loudly. 

“That good, yea?” Zayn smiled, and Liam just marveled at how he could be cocky and shy at the same fucking time. He just put his hands on Zayn’s ink splattered chest, squeezing and digging his fingertips into his soft skin, taking it all in. He was stroking his abs and tugging on his nipples lightly, eliciting a nice groan from Zayn. 

Everything about Zayn was sexy; his giggles and moans and small body and perfect face. His beautiful voice and wonderful mouth and Liam needed all of it. 

Liam sat up, bringing Zayn into his lap, and took his own shirt off, because he needed to feel Zayn’s hot skin against his. And then Zayn was kissing him again, pushing him back against the bed, and just pressing and sliding his lips against Liam’s, bringing Liam’s hands above his head and holding them against the headboard. Zayn kissed like it was his mission to make Liam come just from that act alone … and he was good at it, shit. 

“What do you want to do to me?” Zayn breathed into Liam’s ear as he traveled down and started kissing Liam’s neck, his lips and teeth working together making Liam moan and his brain short circuit. 

“Everything … shit, anything … you want.” Liam was fumbling his words but he gripped Zayn’s hips tighter, bringing them closer, Zayn’s pants still undone, his hard cock trying to get free again. 

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Liam asked and he flipped them over fast, so fast that Zayn let out a loud laugh, and the sound was so pure that Liam had to laugh with him, and kiss him, and bring their bodies even closer together. He was hovering over Zayn now, and he brushed their noses together, kissed the corner of his mouth, grinding down into him. 

“How we gonna get these off mate?” Liam laughed, trying but failing to get Zayn’s fucking tight ass pants off by himself. Zayn laughed right with him again but they somehow managed with teamwork, giggles, and a lot of effort to rid him of his pants. Liam threw them off the bed and started to tug lazily at Zayn’s cock. 

“You next,” Zayn said, lying on the bed now fully naked, cause yes, Liam took his boxers off too cause he couldn’t help himself. 

Liam just smirked, letting go Zayn’s dick, and got off the bed. He was glad they had both kicked they shoes off at the door, now that he was stripping down, and Liam made a little show of taking off his pants, just for Zayn.

Zayn seemed to be enjoying it  immensely, tucking his hair behind his ears as he looked Liam up and down. Once Liam was fully naked, tossing his clothes on the floor, Zayn’s eyes were wide and blown, licking his lips hungrily at Liam’s thick wet cock. 

“Fuck me, dunno if I can fit that in me man,” Zayn said, his lips shaking, “but shit I wanna try, because holy hell Liam. Holy fucking hell.” And now Zayn was up on his knees pulling Liam back onto the bed with him, and  _ yes yes yes  _ skin on skin is exactly what Liam wanted. 

Liam was on top of him again, their cocks were rubbing together and they were kissing and grinding against each other, no agenda, just touching and fucking and moving. Finally Liam broke their lips apart, “I’m pretty sure I promised to open you up and eat you out, yes?”

“Jesus christ, yes, go, now, wanna see you between my thighs now,” Zayn pushed Liam’s head down as he propped his legs up. Shit, Zayn certainly wasn’t shy, exposing himself so nicely for Liam. 

“Remember, you can’t come yet, not till I say so,” Liam said, tugging lightly on Zayn’s hard dick making Zayn gasp. “You gonna come first off my tongue and fingers, and then again off my dick, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Zayn smirked as he squirmed against the sheets, obviously excited. 

“Good,” and Liam just smiled and raised his eyebrows in approval, the he ducked down to lick a long stripe from Zayn’s entrance to his balls. He gripped Zayn’s thighs because wow, he moved a lot, and then he just kept licking and sucking at Zayn’s tight hole. It was so delicious and he couldn’t wait to get his dick inside his pretty little ass, but now … now he got to play, got to make Zayn _his_ and make him enjoy every fucking minute of it. 

“You like this, don’t you,” Liam said, exchanging his tongue for a slicked up finger, and slowly coaxing it into Zayn’s entrance. “Like being taken care of, your no one’s bitch, but just for a moment, you like to make me think I have some power, isn’t that right.”

“You do have power, Liam,” Zayn said, his voice just a bit higher and breathier than usual as he fisted the sheets, “and do you want me to be your bitch, be a good little boy for you? Cause I can do that.”

Shit. Liam paused for a moment, thinking. 

“No, actually,” Liam said smiling as he hooked his finger in deeper, fucking him slowly, “I want you to be bad for me, so fucking bad. I want you destroy me Zayn, and frankly, you’re already succeeding.” Liam slipped in a second finger and dipped head down to suck at the tip of Zayn’s cock for just a moment before he went back to lick around his fingers.

“Fucking cunt, that was mean,” Zayn exhaled, gripping roughly at Liam’s shoulders, trying to find some stability, but Liam just kept going. 

This was amazing, Zayn was so perfect and god Liam wanted to be here for forever. 

But nothing last forever. 

Zayn would leave in the morning, so Liam needed to take this for what it was. Tonight. 

Liam moved his fingers and just began to eat Zayn out like it was best thing he’s ever had, and this was kind of true; he just was so filthily delicious. Liam was fucking his tongue in and out of his hole, gripping onto Zayn’s ass and thighs, burying his face deeper, nipping at Zayn’s taint, licking up his balls, taking it all in.  “You taste so good, so fucking good Zayn,” and Liam took a moment to pause as he crawled up Zayn’s body and kissed him hungrily, all lips and tongue and spit, letting Zayn taste himself. “See?” he said and Zayn just licked him back, sucking on his tongue, pulling him closer to intensify their kiss.

“Wanna feel you in me now,” Zayn said, grabbing Liam’s ass and pushing their cocks together, and god that felt amazing, how had Liam last this long already?

“Not yet baby, gotta get you ready, gotta make you come first,” Liam said into Zayn’s mouth as he put two fingers back into Zayn’s ass without any warning. 

“Fucking hell! Oh yea … fuck, just like that … shit Liam please don’t stop … oh my god.” Zayn was spouting off a random string of words and curses and Liam was just nuzzling into his neck, kissing and smiling as he crooked his fingers deeper, relentlessly, finally adding a third finger and that just made Zayn even louder and more incomprehensible. 

“You sound so good falling apart for me babe, do you wanna come yet?” Liam whispered into Zayn’s neck, and Zayn just made and strangled noise, as Liam was still fucking into him with his fingers. “Jerk yourself off for me, Zee, wanna see you come all over yourself. Wanna see you get all dirty for me.”

“Mmmmm yea, babe, wanna come for you. Wanna watch you lick it all off me, get me clean and ready for your cock, so you can make me filthy again.” Zayn said, catching Liam’s mouth and speaking between kisses and gasps as his hips jerked up to meet Liam’s fingers. But now he was moving his hands down to his cock, nicely avoiding Liam’s own hard length, which made Liam bite his neck in annoyance, as he began jerking himself off. 

It only took a few tugs and a few more thrust of Liam’s large fingers and Zayn was coming all over his own chest. It was fucking beautiful and Liam wasted no time in removing his fingers and obeying Zayn’s orders of licking him clean. He kissed all the way down from Zayn’s neck to his chest and began lapping up the hot come, Zayn absently petting his hair while he was working, and Liam felt so accomplished and he decided in that moment that he needed to make Zayn happy for as long as he would let it him. 

Once Zayn was all clean, Liam had even sucked on his sensitive cock for good measure, making Zayn tug harshly at his hair, Liam was ready to fuck him until tomorrow. 

“Babe, you ready, ready for my cock?” Liam said, and Zayn seemed to perk up, out of his post orgasmic haze as Liam gripped his hard length kneeling next to him, and Zayn just nodded. 

“Been ready since I saw you at the club, want you to split me open babe,” Zayn said and he flipped over on his hands and knees, “wanna give you a good view, want you to see your huge cock rip me apart.”

How Liam functioned after those words he wasn’t sure but he was up and behind Zayn with a moment to lose, “you sure you’re ready?” Liam was getting cocky now and Zayn responded by pushing his ass hard against Liam’s hands. 

“If you don’t fuck me now I’m leaving,” Zayn said.

“Fiesty little shit aren’t you, but you’re not gonna leave now, not with your come still on my tongue … plus you don’t get to leave until I get to watch the come drip out of your ass.” Liam said, and he smacked Zayn’s ass hard, but he got a nice little grin that Zayn threw over his shoulder as he arched his back obscenely, which said  _ yea, I like that.  _

Liam got up for a moment, but only to grab lube from his nightstand, whispers of  _ I’m good if you’re good _ and Liam beamed as he went back to his hard earned position right behind Zayn. He wanted to feel all of Zayn and he slicked up his dick, putting two fingers quickly into Zayn’s hole for extra measure. Dropping the bottle he then placed the tip of his cock at Zayn’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He could feel Zayn’s whole body tense up at his sheer size, but the boy didn’t squirm away. 

“Taking it so well, so fucking well, look so good like this,” Liam said, caressing Zayn’s ass cheeks, digging his fingernails in as he continued to push in until he was balls deep.

“Holy hell,”Zayn choked, “I knew you were big, but god damn.” Liam could see he was breathing heavy and Liam was nervous for a minute, as he let Zayn adjust, wondering if it was too much. Maybe Zayn was gonna ask him to pull out. Instead he got a order, “If you don’t move,” he started but Liam cut him off.

“I know,” Liam said and pulled out just slightly, “you’re leaving,” and pushed back hard into Zayn making him moan out loud. “Yea, that’s what I thought.” and now Liam was just fucking into him, hard and deep, gripping his ass and watching as Zayn’s body shook as he fell onto his elbows. 

“Yes, shit … ahh … fuck, right there.  _ Oh my god Liam right fucking there don’t you dare stop please keep going … fucking SHIT!”  _ Zayn was shouting over and over again as Liam was hitting his prostate dead on, and for good measure, Liam lean down and began to tug on Zayn’s cock, which was fully hard again, and continued to pound into him as he jerked him off. 

“Oh Jesus, Liam I’m gonna come, god you feel you good,  _ fuck fuck fuck!”  _ Zayn groaned and then he was coming and on Zayn's words of,  _ Yes baby, your cock feels so good, please come inside me now, _ Liam released, coming hard and deep inside Zayn, Zayn’s body still pulsing around him from his own orgasm. His whole body trembled and he collapsed onto Zayn's small frame. 

“Oi, you’re heavy, aren’t you?” Zayn joked, but Liam just rolled over to his side, bringing Zayn with him and just stayed inside him for a bit longer. 

“You feeling amazing … so hot and tight .... so incredible, took me so well, babe.” Liam said, peppering kisses along Zayn’s neck as he slowly began to pull out. Once free, Liam got to his knees, forcing Zayn onto his back, and he went right in between Zayn’s legs. Kissing his thighs he moved down and began eating Zayn out, but softly this time. He hooked his fingers gently in Zayn’s ass and coaxed the come out so he could lick it up. 

“You look amazing Liam, so fucking dirty, god I’m gonna get hard again and I just don’t have the energy” Zayn giggled, looking down at Liam, his eyes full and open. 

“I’m almost done, just tell your cock to calm down for a minute, but first,” and Liam gave him one last lick, the last of the come cleaned up, “taste,” and Liam set his come coated fingers on Zayn’s lips and let him suck them clean. Liam’s dick twitched at the sight and he breathed a long and heavy sigh, “Fuck you’re so hot, Zayn … It’s really kinda rude, being as attractive as you are. I’m kinda mad at you for it, really.” He was hovering over Zayn again, watching him languidly as he licked his fingers.

“Oh yea,” Zayn mumbled, “you don’t even  _ know _ the effect you have … you speak as if you’re nothing, when Liam,” he popped off Liam’s fingers obscenely and he took his face in his hands, “you are everything.” and Zayn kissed him, slowly and perfectly … like Liam really was everything. 

They laid back down on the bed, kissing and touching each other, all soft movements and smooth skin. Zayn turned over and they were actually spooning, cuddling after a fuck, and Liam was gone. 

The room smelled of sex and sweat and Liam just basked the fact that he got to fuck this god of man and hold him in his arms. 

“I … that was incredible,” Zayn whispered.

“It really was,” and Liam was ready for it, ready for Zayn to say he had to go, to get up, awkwardly get his clothes and pretend he would call but he wouldn’t. Liam could do this. He could watch Zayn leave. “If you have to go, it’s okay ya know, I get it.”

“I … Can I just … stay …. For a bit … I’m quite knackered.” Zayn said, completely surprising Liam, his voice low and then he rolled over in Liam’s arms, scooting closer to him, giving him a lingering kiss. “If that’s okay with you, I mean,” and Liam felt as if his heart was gonna burst. He knew he couldn’t fall in love with a boy from a club he just met, but damn Zayn was making rational thought extremely difficult. 

“Stay as long as you like … let’s just sleep, yea?”

“Sleep,” and Zayn nuzzled into Liam’s chest, pushing him to his back and wrapping his arms around him. “That sounds perfect.”

Liam looked up at the ceiling and began to lightly play with Zayn’s hair, smiling as he enjoyed each moment the pretty boy from the club was willing to give him. 

They were quiet for a while and Liam was sure he had fallen asleep, until Zayn whispered softly, “thank you, thank you for this.”

“Anytime,” Liam said, and he meant it.

“Anytime,” Zayn repeated, “I might have to take you up on that, Liam.” and with that it was as if the room got brighter because maybe … maybe this was  _ more. _

Zayn curled closer to Liam, and Liam kissed the top of his head, stroking his arm, feeling so utterly content. 

Maybe Zayn would stay. 


End file.
